Enemy's Mask Part 1
by DTroi57
Summary: R/T This is the first story in a trilogy. Deanna Troi has been rescued from a Romulan prison camp. This is the story of her recovery.


  
"Enemy's Mask"

by: (DTroi57)

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all Star Trek TNG characters, the plot and any other characters are the product of my imagination. Share the story if you wish, but leave my name attached. The story takes place after the TNG episode, "Face of the Enemy"

Chapter 1

The building sat on a hillside...nestled in amongst huge pines and craggy boulders. Lower, terraced into the hillside, were neatly tended fields. It was as if the structure had grown naturally from the rocky land forming it's base. It was a sterile place, with no evidence of name or purpose... The structure was an obscure gray-green...small windows were evenly placed along the top of each walls. The entire area was quiet, no animals or people were in sight. Rain, falling as a damp, soaking mist, blanketed the landscape...wind whipped the trees. There were several doors off the central corridor. The hall was brightly lit, painfully bright. Whispered conversations and human cries...could be heard: along with the muted tread of soft soled shoes. The staff moved about, quietly performing their assigned duties. There was a small, dimly lit alcove at the end of the corridor. It sheltered yet another door. The door opened into a room barely 8 feet by 10 feet.

A thin pallet lay in one corner, with a thin blanket and a small pillow. In another corner, was a narrow straight backed chair. In the third corner was a metal bucket. A small huddled figure sat in the fourth. The room was windowless and poorly lit by a small recessed light above the door, the room was in shadow.

At first glance, the sole occupant of the room, looked like a small heap of tattered rags. At the sound of the door's locking mechanism being released; the figure became a woman. She scrambled on hands and knees to the side of the room opposite the door. A high pitched whimpering sound could be heard on every exhale.

A Romulan woman entered the room, and strode towards the woman.

"So, here we are yet again, my friend." The woman said softly. She had questioned this woman at least a dozen times, with no results and it infuriated her. The tattered figure crawled towards another corner.

The Romulan moved to stand before the huddled figure. Again the ragged urchin scrambled away, attempting to put as much distance between herself and her captor, as possible.

"Move again, and I'll have you thrown into the pit! Now! Be still!" The figure on the floor was paralyzed with fear at the mention of the pit. Small sounds of distress filled the air, as she struggled to contain her sobs. The Romulan crouched before her captive. An air of rage surrounded her. The woman huddled before her went still and quiet, waiting...

"Do you feel up to a little fresh air today?" she asked. The prisoner's eyes darted to the door, as if in response to the soldiers question.

"I thought so, but first have you any answers for me?" "You know what I want. "If I get what I want you'll have your walk outside." Silence greeted her, she stood up then, shaking with barely restrained anger. The woman was huddled at the Romulans' feet, looking like a small animal caught in a predators' gaze. The woman shook her head form side to side, as she looked up and met the Romulans' eyes.

"No, I cannot, " she whispered in a small voice. The Romulan erupted in a blaze of anger and struck the woman at her feet across the face. The large ring the Romulan wore cut a long laceration on her cheek. The wound bled profusely. When still she would not answer. The Romulan woman gave vent to her anger and frustration. She grabbed the smaller woman and dragged her by the hair out into the corridor. She continued down the hall amid the jeers and shouting of the other people in the hallway. They stopped before a door labeled "Clinic". The slender woman fought fiercely yet silently, her eyes clenched shut against the glare of the lights, scrambling to keep up with the stride of the Romulan who held her hair in her fist. Her scalp was on fire from the Romulan's grip on her hair. She had to fight, no matter the consequences. She did not want to enter that room.

The Romulan opened the door and threw the woman inside. She scurried away, but not before the Romulan landed a solid blow to her ribs, leaving her breathless and retching. The pain was excruciating, and she doubled over gasping for breath. When she caught her breath, she looked around. Various machines were blinking and beeping. There was a table in the center of the room, with straps hanging over the sides of the edge.

"Last chance. Tell me about the access codes!" The woman stared at her.

"Lower your eyes!" the Romulan screamed,

finally losing the tenuous hold on her temper. Blows fell like rain. The ring, cutting the hands and arms that sought to defend the woman's body from the vicious attack! When the beating ended, the captive was nearly unconscious. She was aware of little else than pain. She was silent until her eyes fell on the Romulan, uncoiling a whip.

"No, please, no." she whispered. It was then that, Deanna Troi knew the end was near. She knew that she was unable to bear more torture, and that she was losing her sense of self. The truth was that at times she didn't know for sure WHO she was. That alone was terrifying for her to accept. She WAS sure of one fact, that she would not leave this place alive. Her last thought before sinking into unconsciousness, was,

"Imzadi!"

She never felt the first lash of the whip.

Chapter 2

"Data to Picard," the android's voice cut through the silence of Captain Jean-Luc Picard's personal quarters. The captain's quarters were dimly lit. He had been enjoying a glass of wine from home, and listening to a Bach cantata, trying to relax. The couch he was lying on was like a chaise, only fully padded and very comfortable. He had taken a rare moment to indulge in a little pampering.

"Picard here!" he wondered to himself, "What now?"; it had been a very stressful six weeks - six weeks since Commander Deanna Troi had disappeared.

"Captain, a Priority One communiqué from Admiral Nechayev has just been received." Again Picard wondered "Now what?" The admiral was rarely the bearer of good news.

"I'll take it in here, put it through," Piracy replied to Data.

"Aye, sir. Already routed," Data responded.

Picard sat down at the LCARS terminal at his desk. "Computer, Priority One channel, authorization Picard Alpha-Zulu-six-two-six," he said.

"Working," the computer's feminine monotone replied. The screen blinked on to reveal the cool blonde features of Admiral Nechayev. She looked as she always did, cool, serene, not a hair out of place. She made Picard uncomfortable, as if he should stand at attention.

"Good evening, admiral, how are you?" Picard always greeted the admiral as pleasantly and sociably as possible.

"No time for pleasantries, Captain. I have an urgent message for you," she answered sharply. Her perfect calm broke just for an instant, and Picard began to worry.

"What is it, Admiral?" Picard was suddenly fully alert. Something in the admiral's voice...

"Starfleet has just received word that Commander Troi has been rescued from a Romulan prison camp on Eos 3." The admiral's voice softened," We've found her, Jean-Luc." and she smiled.

"My God! Admiral, a prison camp? Romulan? But how?? When??" Picard was utterly shocked. His mind whirled. Deanna at the hands of the Romulans, in a camp! Oh God!!! What she must have suffered. As an empath she'd be subject to the emotions of all the inmates. That is, if she had survived. He was pulled from his thoughts by the Admiral's voice.

"Captain, I have most of the details. It seems...." Nechayev filled Picard in on the events that had occurred six weeks previously.

Will Riker was in his quarters, doing what he'd done several times in the last six weeks. Playing sorrowful music on his trombone and looking at a holoscrap book. The book had pictures and memorabilia of his tour of his tour of Betazed and, of course Deanna. The decor of the cabin barely reflected the man who lived there. Mementos from Alaska, where he grew up were scattered about the room. An antique trombone stood in a corner. Soft, mournful jazz music played in the background. He held a picture in his hand, a picture of Deanna. Her smile was serene, she was in love... and it showed.

"Imzadi, I miss you..." he murmured, not realizing he'd spoken aloud.

DOOR CHIMES 2X>>

Will was roused from his musings by the sound of the chimes. "How many times have they sounded?" he wondered. "Come in!" he called out. He wiped his eyes, and turned towards the door.

The doors whooshed open to reveal Captain Picard, standing in the doorway.

"Captain?!?" Will said, standing up,

perplexed.

"Is there a problem?"

"Hello, Number One," Picard responded, quietly. How did he share this news....

"As you were."

He entered the room and upon seeing the holobook, smiled and said,

"Ah...thinking of the counselor?" He picked up the holo of Deanna, "She is a beauty is she not?" He looked at Will and paused...

"We've found her, Will."

Riker felt his strength leave his body in a rush. He sank slowly into a chair at the captain's right.

"Oh, thank God.....!"

A thousand questions burned through his mind and Will struggled to maintain his composure. Who? Where? When? - these questions and others came in a rush. He swallowed and closed his eyes...,

"Is she..." Riker couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Jean Luc observed the struggle he knew was raging through his exec. Although they had never discussed the specifics of his relationship with the counselor, Picard realized at that moment, just how much Will loved her. It also occurred to him, that Will himself didn't realize it, yet. He looked about the room, getting a feel for the man before him...seeing the counselor's influence everywhere...even the restful blue color scheme showed her fine hand. She knew this man well, and made sure he was comfortable, in spite of himself.

Since Deanna Troi had virtually disappeared during a parapsychology conference on Magnus IV, Will had performed his duties in his usual excellent manner, but with no real interest. He had been merely going through the motions.

Deanna had vanished from Magnus IV, a scientifically oriented planet near the Romulan border. Her room had been left untouched, her belongings intact in her assigned suite at the Center's quarters.

Since that day six weeks before, the best that Starfleet had to offer had been searching for her to no avail....until now.

"Captain," Will finally managed to grind out through clenched teeth, "is she...".

"She's alive, Will," Jean Luc quickly answered..., "but..."

At the words, "she's alive", Will dropped his head into his hands as tears formed in his eyes.

"Imzadi!", he whispered. Picard turned away and gave his XO a moment, he knew what this meant to Will.

"When will we be able to bring her home....you said, but." "Captain exactly where was she found?" "Has she been injured?" "Is she ill?" "I don't understand." He fired the questions at the captain one after the other. He stood up and began to pace the length of the room.

"I don't have the entire story as yet Will, please give me a chance to explain what I DO know." Picard sat down in a chair facing Will.

"Apparently, a delegate attending the seminar, recognized Deanna. Unfortunately the woman was also a Romulan sympathizer and a childhood friend of Commander Toreth."

"Toreth!!" the air whooshed out of Riker's lungs in a gasp. "Romulans!" He picked up an ivory paperweight from the table before him, turning it round and round in his hands.

"Yes, Will." "It seems that Toreth had vowed revenge on Deanna for ruining her career as a warbird commander." He paused, "After the incident involving Deanna and ViceProCouncil M'Ret, Toreth was exiled to a farming colony/prison camp on Eos3. The delegate contacted Toreth, which resulted in Deanna's kidnapping."

"Admiral Nechayev didn't have the complete details of the abduction, but it appears that Deanna was drugged and taken from her quarters in the middle of the night. It happened on the night before she was due to return to the Enterprise."

"Will as you recall, there was no evidence of a struggle, and the room was intact.

Will didn't respond, for in his mind he was recalling the day Deanna's belongings had been returned to the ship. They still stood untouched, in her cabin. He had delivered them there and personally sealed her room. Picard continued.....

"Upon leaving Magnus IV, they took Deanna to the prison camp on Eos3."

"A Romulan prison camp!!!" Will Riker was overcome with grief and anger......" "I'll kill the bastards if anything has happened to Deanna!" "I'll kill them."

Picard had no comment to offer when Will had finished...after all he felt the same way. Deanna was not only a valued member of his crew, she was his confidant and friend. She knew him better than he knew himself at times. He didn't want to see her harmed.

"Captain, I'd like your permission to contact Mrs.Troi. She'll want to make arrangements to rendezvous with the Enterprise when we go for Deanna."

"Permission granted, Number One, make it so." Picard stood up then and prepared to leave. He turned to the door and then stopped.

"Where is Mrs. Troi at the present time?' Picard asked.

"She is at home on Betazed, sir, where she has been since Deanna's disappearance.

"Will, since we don't have details of any specific illness or injury to report, just inform her that we are to meet the transport that is carrying Deanna at Starbase 315. He paused for a moment. "Advise Mrs.Troi that we will rendezvous with her in five days at Outpost 322, have her contact us if these arrangements are unacceptable."

"Thank-you sir, I'll convey that message to her immediately."

Chapter 3

The Troi mansion stood on a small hilltop, pure white in the bright Betazed sunshine. Manicured lawns stretched invitingly from the street up to the house. Flowers bloomed everywhere and trees grew in small groups throughout the estate. The house and grounds were still...as though no one lived there ...but one occupant of the house was at home...

Lwaxana Troi was in the garden at the rear of the mansion. She had not been receiving company for the last several weeks, since her daughter had disappeared without a trace. What frightened her, was that she had no of sense Deanna's presence. It was as if she'd died! No! That couldn't be...she could not, would not accept that fact without proof.

The garden where she sat, was actually Deanna's garden. She had planned the layout and actually planted all of the flowers herself. It always amazed Lwaxana how like her father, Deanna had turned out to be. Oh, she looked like her mother, but her personality and loves were her fathers'. She had put aside a large section of the garden exclusively for roses. The flowers were the one true passion that she indulged freely.

There were over 300 different varieties planted here, all by Deanna's loving hand. It made Lwaxana feel closer to her here, amongst the roses. Only Mr. Homn was allowed to tend the roses, as he had done for years when Deanna was away. They shared the chore when Deanna came to visit every year. Lwaxana's favorite was the beautiful lavendar bloom, that Deanna had called "Mother's Love".

"Oh Deanna, Little One...where are you?" Lwaxana broke into tears yet again, but stopped short when Mr. Homn appeared.

"What! A communique from the Enterprise??!!!" she gasped and leaped to her feet, running into the house.

Will Riker's bearded smile greeted her on the comm screen.

"Hello Lwaxana," he began.

She was immediately nervous since he never called her by her first name.

"Hello Will," she responded in kind.

"What can I do for you?" Lwaxana was afraid to ask, since there could only be one reason he'd gotten in touch with her. She sat down abruptly and began to cry....

"My "Little One" is...." she began.

"She's alive Lwaxana, she's alive...we've found her. She's ill and injured but alive. She's coming home to you."

Lwaxana couldn't believe her ears...Deanna was alive? She sat numbly listening to Will as he gave her the details of a rendevous with the ship.

"Lwaxana, did you get that?" Riker asked.

"What? Oh yes, I arrange transport to Outpost 315 and meet the Enterprise there." "I've missed her so."

"I know, so have I, I'll see you when we rendevous.."

"Riker out."

The screen went blank...Lwaxana sat quietly for a few moments...Mr. Hohm appeared with her travel case...fully packed. They said nothing, just exchanged a knowing glance.

Aboard an Andorian transport ship......

The transport was approximately 400 lightyears from the Enterprise, traveling at warp 5. It was traveling at its maximum speed, on a mission of mercy They were carrying a very precious cargo. The Enterprise was enroute to meet the transport at Starbase 315, a destination several days travel from their present position.

The ship was nearly thirty years old and barely spaceworthy. The rescuers had had almost no time to secure passage, let alone a more modern vessel. She was battlescarred and rusted, and could make warp 5 if pressed to the limit. There were no medical facilities aboard just a doctor and a medical technician. They had rescued the woman with a minimal crew.

The woman was lying on a narrow cot in the center of a small cabin. The walls were gray and pitted. It held little more than the cot, a small round table and two thinly padded chairs for furniture. The only bright spots were a vase of flowers on the table, and a floral quilt on the cot. She lay still, unmoving, possibly asleep. She was covered by several thermoplas blankets, and the quilt.

Jaksa Madwste - an Andorian medical technician, sat beside the woman, watching her carefully. He had been assigned to care for her five days ago when she had been rescued from the camp at Eos3. The ship's surgeon had chosen him, because of his well known sensitivity to those in pain. The crew always turned to Jaksa when they needed basic medical care. It often freed the CMO to care for more serious cases. The CMO had supervised the care she had recieved upon first coming aboard. Her daily care since then,had been placed in Jaksa's capable hands.

Jaksa had come from a large family of 14 children. His parents were both science officers assigned to different ships thus were seldom at home. He, being the eldest, had been responsible for the welfare of his 13 younger siblings. He'd grown into a kind and loving man...who hated to see anyone in pain. He turned to his patient.

She was beautiful...or would have been had she not been mistreated so severely. Her long, curly black hair lay in matted tangles about her face and shoulders. Bruises covered her body, and were more significant about her face, hands, arms and back. Among her most serious injuries had been internal lacerations, no doubt caused by a sexual assault, which according to the CMO had been a brutal one. She was very thin and weak, ill with an infection that was proving to be resistant to the antibiotics they had aboard ship. The infection caused her to run a high fever periodically. There was a serious laceration on her right cheek that extended from the corner of her eye to her jaw. It had been sutured, but had only partially healed. Two fingers on her right hand had been fractured and the fingernails were missing entirely. Cuts and abrasions covered both arms and hands.

Jaksa felt a sad anger rise in him, animals were treated better than this, this woman was very lucky to be alive! He looked more closely at his charge, she was not asleep. She lay as she had for most of the time since being brought aboard the transport 5 days earlier. The woman was still, curled on her side. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, their expression blank and lifeless. Jaksa could only imagine what had happened to her on Eos 3 to have destroyed her spirit so completely. It was as if her mind had been obliterated.The woman whimpered softly as if in pain. A single tear escaped to course down over her uninjured cheek.

Troi was focused inward, her fevered mind filled with images of the events that had brought her here. Where she was, she had no idea. She had awakened here days after awakening at the bottom of the pit in the dark. No, she couldn't think about the pit. She whimpered again, trying to find a comfortable position. Where was she? Why was she here??? Her hands were on fire with pain, her fingers were broken and they hurt! It was too much for her fevered brain to comprehend. She allowed herself to sink into oblivion once more.

Chapter 4

Captain Picard and his senior bridge crew were gathered around the long oval table in the observation lounge. The beauty of twinkling stars seen through the viewports, were at odds with the ugliness he had had to divulge to his senior staff. He had just informed them that Deanna had been found and where. The room was silent as each digested the news of Deanna Troi's kidnapping and subsequent rescue.

Seated to Picard's right, was Dr.Beverly Crusher, CMO, and Deanna's closest friend aboard the Enterprise. Her face was pale, her blue eyes wide with shock. To Picard's left, in his customary seat was Will Riker. He was subdued and quiet, a muscle twitching in his jaw. An empty chair sat beside him...Troi's chair. Lt. Worf sat rigid in the seat beside Crusher. His fists were clenched and his teeth bared in anger. To Worf's right was Data. He sat curiously, yet unobtrusively observing his crewmates reactions to the news about the counselor. Across the table from Data was Geordi LaForge. Geordi was silent, staring at his hands before him on the smooth surface of the table.

Each of the bridge crew stole a glance at Will Riker. Will was focusing his attention on the empty chair beside him. He knew that the rest of the bridge crew would be gauging his reaction to the news. He was glad that the Captain had briefed him privately first, it had allowed him to compose himself before facing his friends.

Beverly Crusher, the ship's CMO, recovered first....automatically resuming her role as physician. "Captain," she began, clearing her throat. "What is Counselor Troi's medical status?"

"I do not have the specific details, Doctor, except that she is ill and has been injured. Also, for whatever reason, Deanna has been unable or unwilling to speak, she has not said a word since being rescued, from

Eos 3."

"I'll prepare sickbay for her arrival at once, Captain," Crusher responded, then fell silent.

Worf was the next to speak...."Captain, how did Counselor Troi come to be aboard the transport ship?"

Picard sat back in his chair,

"According to Admiral Nechayev, an Andorian trader, who works the outlying outposts, was on Eos 3 delivering supplies. He overheard a group of Romulans talking about the Federation "bitch" that Toreth had imprisoned. They then continued on to describe the woman and what had happened to her."

"The Andorian recalled several Starfleet transmissions regarding Deanna, and contacted friends of his who were Federation sympathizers. They were Romulans who were members of Mr. Spock's underground, and they arranged for her rescue and transport." "Admiral Nechayev also reported that Toreth had been killed in the fighting that surrounded the rescue.."

"It is fitting that she die, there is no honor in abducting and torturing innocents," Worf ground out, his Klingon sense of honor violated.

Picard responded sincerely, "I appreciate your sentiments Mr. Worf, however, our mission now is to meet the transport at Starbase 315 and bring Deanna home to the Enterprise." He laced his fingers and sighed, it would be a long trip to the Starbase.....

"Mr. Data, set a course for Outpost 322, we will rendezvous with Mrs. Troi's shuttle and proceed to Starbase 315 from there. I have Starfleet's permission to proceed at Warp 7. "Make it so." Picard looked up at the crew before him, "Dismissed."

Back aboard the transport.....

Jaksa replaced the bowl of broth and cup of milk back on the tray. The woman had been able to eat or drink little. She was burning with fever again - her porcelain skin flushed and hot, her eyes glazed and unfocused. He now knew that her name was Deanna Troi, a Betazoid, who was Ship's Counselor aboard the Federation's flagship, the "Enterprise". It made his job more difficult, knowing her name, it personalized the task, making it difficult to remain detached.

He feared that he was becoming emotionally involved with his patient. She had a child-like quality about her. A quality he recognized from many hours of caring for his youngest siblings...but ...why? He sighed and shook his head. Troi had certainly been through a major trauma...one that few could imagine. That much he was certain of, still he had gained a measure of her trust. How would she cope with leaving here/him?

Jaksa began to rearrange the many pillows he had placed around and beneath Troi. He'd attempted to ease her discomfort. The cot was narrow, but well made. He wanted her to be comfortable, and hopefully able to get some rest.

Jaksa stood and crossed the small cabin...it was sparsely furnished, but somewhat cheerful. When he'd learned that Troi was a Betazoid...he placed a vase of fresh flowers on the table in view of her bed. He added several meditation symbols in various places should she choose to use them. He'd even brought a bedcovering from his own cabin. It was Andorian, brightly embroidered in green vines, birds, and tropical flowers. His youngest sister Elanzia had sewn it for him. It was a little piece of home...and he thought Troi would appreciate it.

Upon hearing the rustling of bedclothes, Jaksa turned, looking towards Troi's bedside. She was sitting up on the cot, and followed his progress across them room, with wide frightened, black eyes. She looked like a little girl, her lower lip trembled as she struggled to hold back tears. She knew it was time to cleanse and redress her wounds, a task they both dreaded. As had happened each time before, Troi began to tremble and move away as he placed the medical supplies on the table beside the cot.

"Easy ,my lovely one....I know it is painful, but we must keep your wounds clean and uninfected until you can be treated aboard the Enterprise." His tone was one used with a small child...his instincts told him that this tone would be soothing to her. Troi did not respond except to tremble more violently and shake her head mutely. Jaksa wondered, not for the first time, why the woman was unable, or unwilling to speak. Although she appeared to be aware of his care, most of the time she was nearly catatonic. He reached toward the closure at the neck of Deanna's gown. She grasped it and held it tight, with her uninjured hand. She looked him in the eye, that quickly looking away,her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I know this causes you pain, my little friend, but I must care for your injuries. I promise not to hurt you if I can help it, alright?" He spoke quietly.

"Shall I begin with your hands, face or your back?" He tried giving her a choice, thinking it would help alleviate her reluctance. She let go of her robe and extended her hands, which were visibly shaking. Her fingers weren't as swollen today. The knitter had partially healed the fractures. It wasn't powerful enough to finish the process, so those fingers must HURT! Troi bravely allowed him to cleanse and redress the abrasions and lacerations. She didn't make a sound except to wince now and then. When he'd finished with her hands and face, Troi allowed him to remove her robe. It was a white cotton garment that covered from her neck to mid-thigh. The sight of her nude, abused body made him gasp. Though he had seen them several times, her injuries disturbed him immensely. Deanna clutched the robe to her breasts,with her uninjured hand. She sat there shaking, unable to meet Jaksa's eyes. His heart went out to her then. She barely seemed to know where or who she was. It must have been frightening to have a stranger caring for her in a most intimate manner. He wanted to comfort her...

"You have no need of shame, Deanna," he said softly. "You are not responsible for what was done to you." But it was no use, all Troi did was to turn her head AWAY from him. Gently, he turned her so that her back was exposed to better light.

"Axetria!" the Andorian cursed aloud again, as he had each time he tended these wounds. Several long, evil looking welts crisscrossed the woman's slender back. The skin was broken and crusted in spots.

"Gently, now lovely one, gently...." Jaksa kept up a steady stream of comforting words as he complete the excruciating process. He cleansed sprayed, and redressed the wounds on Troi's back, hands and face. She did not make even a single sound throughout, but shook violently and clenched her teeth, tears rolling down her face. He checking the padding that had been placed beneath her and was relieved to find that she was no longer bleeding from the internal injuries she'd suffered. Fortunately his CMO had been able to use their inadequate regenerator to at least close the worst of those cuts. The rest would have to heal on their own.

When he had finished, Jaksa replaced the soiled white robe with a fresh one, leaving the soiled robe on the floor. He gave Troi an analgesic,

"There now, that will help the pain, you must rest and regain your strength." Troi's face was a white as her robe, and she swayed where she sat. Clearly the ordeal had sapped what little reserve of strength she had left.

Jaksa gently laid her on her side amongst the pillows, covering her with blankets, and the quilt. Her fever would rise again as it had every evening. As he turned to leave, she reached out and took his hand! It was the first time she had initiated contact with anyone! He took her hand and looked into her eyes. Her expression was one of gratitude, and fatigue. Deanna wanted to speak...needed to.. but could not bring herself to breach the silence that had been embedded in her psyche.

"You are not worthy of speech....", a voice whispered in her head. Troi ached to thank this man for his kindness. But she couldn't. She closed her eyes for a moment and pushed the voice out of her mind.

"Come now, my lovely one, lie down, get some rest." He murmured. Troi shook her head mutely, she looked over to the pitcher of water...her eyes pleading.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

Troi responded with a barely perceptible change in her facial expression.Jaksa poured a glass of water, then helped her to sit up. She drank greedily spilling some in her haste.

"Easy there, Deanna!" he exclaimed. At the sound of her name...her head snapped up and the unfocused gaze reappeared in her eyes. He took the now empty glass. She sighed unevenly, allowing Jaksa to guide her back onto the cot , where she snuggled into the covers. He moved his chair closer to the woman's cot, as slowly, slowly, the great black eyes drifted shut. Jaksa reached out and laid a comforting hand on Troi's tangled black hair.....Deanna Troi slept...Jaksa realized then that she still clasped his hand in her uninjured one, and smiled.

Chapter 5

The Enterprise was a hive of activity. Preparations were being made for the rendezvous first with Lwaxana Troi, and then at Starbase 315 to bring Counselor Troi home. The entire crew of nearly 1000 was overjoyed to learn that she had been rescued and was coming home. However, their joy was overshadowed by their concern that she was ill and had been injured. In the corridors crewmembers talked about the rescue and of Troi. All of them were hoping that she would soon be well. In Ten Forward, Guinan was besieged with questions about Deanna and the injuries she'd suffered. Guinan had no answers for them.

In sickbay, Beverly Crusher and the Captain were reviewing the medical report that had been transmitted by the doctor aboard the transport. They were seated in Crusher's private quarters which were close beside Sickbay proper. Both were shocked and dismayed by it's contents. His report stated that Counselor Troi had suffered extreme hypothermia, malnutrition, and abuse, both physical and psychological. Both Picard and Crusher gasped when they read that she had been whipped and sexually assaulted. These injuries were complicated by a bacterial infection that caused recurrent fevers and severe headaches. The infection had responded poorly to the antibiotics that were available aboard the transport. Beverly and the captain looked at one another. Her eyes filled with tears and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"Jean Luc, they treated her like an animal, why? Revenge?" Beverly was angry. "I do not understand the mentality of a person who could do these things to another human being, and for what?" Crusher's voice broke and she sank onto the couch in tears.

"Poor Deanna! She has such a gentle nature. Jean Luc - how has she managed to survive such treatment !?"

"She's obviously much stronger than any of us have given her credit for being." Picard answered softly.

Jean Luc sat down beside Beverly and put his arm around her. He looked around the cabin, struggling to contain his own emotions. Beverly had prepared a snack, his favorite; hot croissants and Earl Grey. He prepared one for the both of them and handed one to her.

"Beverly, I know that Deanna is your best friend, and you know that we'll get to her as quickly as possible. Picard spoke softly. He forced himself to take a bite of the croissant.

"But Jean Luc what about her mind??!! The doctor is very concerned about her mental state as well. She hasn't spoken for nearly 7 days!!" My God what if they've destroyed her mind?" Beverly stopped abruptly as the enormity of what she had just said penetrated her anger. Neither of them spoke, each thinking about the possibility that Deanna would NOT recover. Picard put his croissant back on his plate, he wasn't hungry any longer.

Will Riker was on the Bridge. He looked around him. All was as it should be, except that the chair to his left was empty. It had been so, since Deanna disappeared six long weeks ago...he shuddered. That was all over now, Deanna was alive and coming home. How she had suffered, he could only imagine.

Of all of her friends on the ship,he was the only one who really knew Deanna. He knew that she was very strong willed, not nearly as helpless and delicate as she seemed. Her diminutive stature and obvious physical beauty, hid a mind that was like a steel trap. She was brilliant and tenacious, but was she strong enough to have survived this ordeal unscathed? The very fact that she was an extremely skilled empath...made her especially vulnerable to subliminal torture. Riker shuddered again, then recalled something that might help Troi even before she reached the ship.

He cleared his mind, as she had taught him so long ago, on Betazed, during his tour there. He'd spent several months on her home planet. She had spent countless hours with him, trying to teach him the basics of Betazoid philosophy. She'd never laughed at his first clumsy attempts to reach her telepathically. As they'd become closer emotionally, it had become easy. Those were the memories he held dear to his heart. They'd shared days filled with sunshine and laughter and warm passionate nights. Would they ever be that way again...he agonized. What would he do if he'd lost his chance, if he lost HER?

He focused his thoughts on her and projected outward....

"Imzadi...," he searched for the essence of her, that special something that was her...

"Imzadi, I'm coming sweetheart, hold on. Feel my strength. Embrace it, let it make you strong...hold on Deanna!" Riker shuddered again and returned to awareness, no one had noticed his inattention. Good.

"Mr. Data, report!"

"We are approaching Outpost 322, they report that Mrs. Troi has arrived and is awaiting our arrival." ETA 7 minutes, sir."

"Excellent." Riker responded.

To himself he muttered, "I'm glad I don't have to be the one to greet her."

Jean Luc Picard stood in the transporter room watching as two humanoid forms rematerialized. Lwaxana Troi and a Betazoid male stood on the transporter pads. He greeted Lwaxana with outstretched hands and helped her from the pad....

"Hello, Lwaxana...." he said softly. "You're well?"

"Jean Luc..." Lwaxana dissolved into tears and put her head on Picard's shoulder. He stood there quietly allowing her a few moments of grief.

Her sobs quieted and she lifted tear stained eyes to his face. Before Picard could respond, Lwaxana straightened and said,

"Jean Luc, I took the liberty of bringing the best Betazoid physician available to assist in Deanna's care. This is Dr.Daison Paxa, Director of the Betazed Medical Cooperative, the finest health care facility on Betazed." Picard extended his hand,

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Paxa, I am grateful that you were able to accompany Lwaxana and to assist in Counselor Troi's care. I want only the finest for her, she is a most valuable member of the Enterprise's family."

"Thank you Captain, your hospitality is greatly appreciated." Paxa responded

"Please allow me to escort you to quarters. Lwaxana, I'll show you to Deanna's quarters and tell you what I have learned." Picard took her elbow and guided her out of the transporter room with Paxa following close behind.

Chapter 6

~"Dark.............cold.......pain......be silent........must be silent!! So afraid......so frightened.....pain........hands, no hands........FEAR!

Deanna Troi's mind was caught in the grip of a nightmare. Each time she fell into a healing sleep, the dream would come....replaying the events of her ordeal. Images that her conscious mind could not tolerate, were being replayed over and over while she slept....

~"No, don't........no, please.........hurts! I didn't know!! Please...don't! I don' know...I don't know! "No, no, no, don't please!!!!!!" She was falling, terrified, it was dark and cold. She hit the ground...pain!!!!

Jaksa was awakened by the thrashing of his patient, it was happening again. Every evening when she would finally succumb to sleep, the nightmares would come. Troi would begin to thrash on her cot, mumbling, whimpering, clearly terrified by unseen demons in her dreams. She would invariably awaken drenched with perspiration, trembling. Her large black eyes would be wide and dilated, she would be panting with fear.

Tonight was no different, as Jaksa tried to soothe his charge. He reached out to comfort her, but before he could touch her, Troi threw herself from the cot, falling to the floor. Deanna was still held in the grip of sheer terror...she was nauseous with it, her heart pounding.

She continued to mumble disjointed words and phrases, like some bizarre nursery rhyme; her eyes darting from side to side. Deanna pulled herself up, and tried to stand. As her full weight came down upon her injured ankle she collapsed, with a single agonized cry. She sat on the cool tile floor, awake now, her face fever bright. Her eyes slowly cleared and she looked around fearfully. Silent sobs shook her body, as she sat with her hand and knees bleeding from the force of her fall. Deanna pulled up her knees and gingerly rested her hands on them, raising haunted eyes to Jaksa. He felt the depth of her pain cut through his heart, and tried again to approach her, this time she did not move away. He continued forward until he sat beside her bowed figure.

"Ah my lovely one, it's over now," he crooned softly, as if she were a child.

"Let me help you to bed." He began to stroke her hair, trying to calm her further. Deanna slowly relaxed and began to sway where she sat. Jaksa bent and gathered her tiny,limp form in his arms. She turned the uninjured cheek into his shoulder and drew a shuddering breath. He stood there holding her as if she were his little sister, patiently waiting for her to relax. When she had calmed, he gently placed her back on her nest of pillows and covered her with blankets and the floral quilt. He redressed her hands and knees once more, then checked to see if she had caused her internal wounds to reopen. Once he was satisfied that she wasn't bleeding, Jaksa breathed a sigh of relief. He was a gentle and peaceful man, who genuinely cared for people. His heart went out to this woman he barely knew. Her physical injuries were obvious, and hard enough to see. What pained him most was that she seemed so haunted, still so frightened. Since Troi appeared to be about the same age as his sister, it made his job even more difficult. It hurt to see her so terrified. She fell asleep almost immediately. He knew that now, she would sleep soundly for a few hours. This time, as he sat beside her, took a brush and began to work the tangles out of her long black hair. When he'd finished, the curly, black mane was soft and glossy. He braided it into a thick plait, and tied the end with a bit of pink ribbon he'd found somewhere. That tiny pink bow rested near the middle of her back.

"Poor little one." He murmured.

On the Enterprise....

Commander Data sat in his customary place on the bridge...Ops. He was routinely performing various operations on the panel before him, when he reported, "Incoming message, Sir," "Starbase 315 is hailing us."

"ON screen," Picard responded. ON the huge viewscreen, the image of the starbase blinked into view. It was huge and very busy. Several ships could be seen entering orbit, docking or departing. There was a broad docking area directly before them. The base was replaced by a young officer's face.

"Captain Picard, welcome to Starbase 315. You are cleared to dock at Tower Number 6, South port." the ensign who manned communications was very young.

"The transport ship will be arriving shortly, ETA 3 minutes." "Please proceed to the staging area to disembark." "A medical officer will meet you there and escort you to the Medical Pavilion, Commander Troi will be brought aboard there."

"Thank-you, Ensign, your name?"

"Layton, sir," the youth replied.

"Thank-you Ensign Layton."

Picard rose and tugged his uniform jacket into place, "Picard. to Sickbay."

"I've been monitoring transmissions, Captain, I'll meet you at airlock 23." "Crusher out."

"Number One , you have the Bridge."

Will began to protest, but was interrupted when the Captain said quietly,

"I know, Will, but we will be bringing Deanna aboard immediately, and you will be able to meet us in Sickbay." "You'll have a much more private reunion, I'll see to it."

"Thank you, sir." Will responded quietly. With that, Picard entered the turbolift and went to meet Beverly at airlock 23.

Twenty long minutes later, Data turned to Riker and reported,

"Incoming message from the base, it's the captain."

"On screen, Data." Riker ground out, his frustration evident in his tone.

The viewscreen blinked onto the captain's image.

"Number One, we are experiencing a slight delay." He said immediately.

"Deanna is all right? Isn't she??" he asked anxiously.

"As well as can be expected, Commander. However, it seems that she has become very attached to her caregiver, an Andorian, named Jaksa Madwste. When Deanna relized that he wouldn't be accompanying her home to the ship, she became very upset, and refused to be removed from her quarters." Madwste is with her now, trying to calm her." "I'll be in contact as soon as we are ready to come aboard." "Picard out!"

Aboard the Transport...

Anguished sobs could be heard from inside the room...Jaksa was trying to calm Troi down so that he could explain why he couldn't leave. He tried to tell her that she would be fine...but she refused to hear him. She sat in the corner of the cabin with her back to him...sobbing as thought her heart was breaking. He finally gave up...the captain and CMO of the Enterprise were waiting for Deanna to be brought aboard the station...something had to be done. As he turned to leave the room, Deanna looked back at him. Her eyes were red and swollen, her complexion blotchy. She wore an expression of betrayal, total despair. In that moment, Jaksa knew that he had to go with her. She needed consistency on her life right now...and he was it! He turned and walked back to where she sat. Troi turned away from him. He reached out his hand and turned her to face him.

"Deanna, I'm going to go home with you, do you understand?" He asked softly..."If you need me I'll be there." He was rewarded by an expression of joy, followed by Deanna reaching out and hugging him.

"I need to go and speak with your Captain." Jaksa explained, rising.... Deanna looked at him with confusion on her face. She didn't seem to know what he was talking about. "Your Captain...He's waiting on the Starbase." Troi continued to stare blankly at him, having had no idea who he was talking about.

"I'll be right back...all right?" Jaksa asked.

Deanna didn't respond, nor did she protest, so he left. He headed for the airlock. As he turned the first corner, he nearly bowled over a young tech who, was returning to sickbay.

"What's the hold up, Jaksa, the Enterprise officers have been waiting for nearly 45 minutes!" the young man was new and very nervous.

"We'll be on our way very shortly, Dacara, relax." Jaksa continued down the corridor.

Starbase 315...a lounge in the Medical Pavilion....

Picard and Crusher sat tensely in the waiting area. It had been nearly an hour since boarding the starbase. A tall blue skinned Andorian entered the room. Both officers turned towards the door and rose in unison.

"Please, sit down...I am Jaksa Madwste, and you must be Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher." He began politely.

"Yes, that's correct," Picard answered and extended his hand. "I am Jean Luc Picard, Captain of the Enterprise, how is Counselor Troi?" The two men shook hands, and Jaksa extended his hand to Dr. Crusher.

"Let us sit down and I will try to explain her situation to you both." Jaksa was nervous...what if he was unable to convince these two people of the need for him to accompany Troi. He shook himself mentally, no they were obviously very concerned about their friend, they would understand.

"Counselor Troi has been through a brutal and traumatic ordeal. When you see her for the first time, you may be quite shocked. She has lost nearly 20% of her body weight...," Beverly gasped. "She has been beaten severely and has a severe laceration on her right cheek. The medical facilities on the transport were inadequate for this type of injury, but we did the best we could. There are various other injuries and a recurrent high fever from a bacterial infection. But the main concern here is Troi's mental state. She is very childlike, Captain, frightened and in pain." Jaksa knew he was rambling and tried to get to the point. "Deanna has become very attached, dependent upon me. She has spent most of the weeks since her rescue with me...I have been responsible for her care. She will not leave the ship without my accompanying her, sir." "She becomes hysterical at the mention of it, and at this point in her recovery, I feel it would be harmful to force her to leave alone." "I would ask to be allowed, to accompany her." There he'd said it. The rest was up to them.

"Mr. Madwste," Crusher began.

"Please call me, Jaksa." He interjected.

"Jaksa, you feel that this is would be in Troi's best interests?" she asked.

"Absolutely, doctor. She is in no condition to accept another drastic change in her life." Jaksa replied quietly.

"Then make it so," Picard answered crisply.

"We all want only the best for Counselor Troi. We'll await you here."

"It will take a few more minutes to get her ready for transport Captain, thank you." Jaksa hurried out and headed back to prepare Deanna for her return to the Enterprise and her "family".   
  



End file.
